Reels for supporting cable, cord, thread, ribbon, thread and wire materials have been utilized in many arts and have been fabricated of metal, cardboard, plywood or plastic. More recently, the cylindrical core on which the materials of the reel are supported have been fabricated of plastic materials including polyurethane or other plastic materials. The cost of the plastic components has been steadily increasing on account of the ever-increasing cost of petroleum products from which the plastics are derived. Additionally, the weight of the reel when fabricated of dense materials adds to the cost of shipping the materials on the reel.
Usually the reels are damaged in shipment or use, and they are either discarded or the repairs are costly for recycling damaged reels.
It is vital to have the reels maintain their structural integrity throughout their useful life while providing an economical product that is not prohibitive in cost relative to the materials that will be wound on the reels.